


sensual politics

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Laser Tag, also this is not an x reader and the you in the desc is adora, anyways title from cardigan by taylor swift, catradora, it's just easier to write descriptions in pov format for this fic djksfds, merry late christmas lexi!!! here's your gift :)), rated teen because i couldn't resist swearing once sdfsd, this title is overly dramatic alas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: pov: you're on the opposite team of your gf in laser tag when she pushes you up against a pole, kisses you, and then shoots you and walks away
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	sensual politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenoftheDamned65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheDamned65/gifts).



Adora kept one eye on the timer as she slunk behind the padded pole. Two minutes and seventeen seconds left in the game. They were ahead with 2,367 points to Catra's, er, _the blue team's,_ 2,134. There was still plenty of time for the blue team to pull ahead, especially with Glimmer and Catra working side by side. That said, there was also the perfect amount of time for Adora, Bow, Mermista, Sea Hawk, and Entrapta to make a grand finish. Even with Entrapta tinkering in the corner instead of actually shooting people with her laser. 

This laser tag game was in the bag.

Well, almost in the bag. Catra and Glimmer were an unfairly good team, and she was forever annoyed that the stupid arcade runner had gone for the classic "one, two" counting off method, meaning that she'd ended up on a team without both Catra and Glimmer (who were next to her.) He could've at least _tried_ to be more creative. Everyone assumes that you're going to use that method, but because it's so obvious, you also assume they won't! 

Previous loyalties and friendships aside, she'd gotten her team, and the game was on.

Adora did a last run over of the opposing team. Scorpia was a decent shot, though she spent most of her time trying to protect Catra for whatever reason. As if Catra needed protection. She also stood by Perfuma, who actually did need the help, considering she couldn't hold a gun- fake or not- if her life depended on it. Frosta was short, angry, and more likely to smash her plastic laser over your head than actually hit you with it, but she'd gotten Adora three times already. 

There was a faint rustle behind the bar in front of her, and Adora stiffened.

“It’s me.” Bow’s voice whispered, and Adora momentarily relaxed.

“What are you doing?” She hissed back, eyes roaming the area.

“I think Entrapta took apart her laser gun and made some sort of wide sweeping machine that could malfunction all of the blue team’s suits, halting them from getting points.”

“She what?!” Adora’s voice raised, and Bow hushed her. “We’ve been in here what, _six minutes?!”_ As shocked as she was, Adora couldn’t help a feeling of giddiness. 

Oh Catra was going _down._

And, uh, the rest of the blue team of course.

“Playing dirty, aren’t we?” 

Adora spun around, back to the pole and feeling cornered.

“Catra.” She grumbled. Figures.

She lifted her gun, but Catra lifted hers as well. Adora saw a clock just behind her. 15 seconds.

“Scorpia, get Entrapta!” Catra didn’t move, her gun still trained on Adora. She peeked at the point tally again, and a bad feeling rolled in her stomach. 

2622 to 2622. _Tied._

How did that happen in the time she’d been here? Once shot, she wouldn’t be able to shoot for 20 seconds. If she and Bow timed this right…

Entrapta’s cackle echoed throughout the room, and Scorpia called “no!” Adora grinned, thinking that Entrapta’s… thing… was about to work.

“Guess Scorpia didn’t make it in time.” Adora smirked, and Catra gave her a glare. Then the lights on Adora’s gun dimmed. She looked over her shoulder at Bow, and he returned her helpless gaze. Then Catra, who was looking at her gun as if it personally offended her. Which in a way, it had. 

Great. 

Fucking _great._

She shot at Catra, but as expected, nothing happened.

Adora sent a silent curse to Entrapta and her experiments, and her eyes landed on the clock. The red team had pulled ahead by only a few points, but if the no-shooting held, she would win after all.

Victory filled her as she faced forward again to raise a cocky eyebrow at Catra, but was shocked to see her girlfriend had somehow, soundlessly, gotten right in front of her. 

“Well this is a less than pleasant surprise.” Catra’s purr sent goosebumps down her skin as she startled. The tan girl’s face was reflected in the red of Adora’s suit, and she met the blonde’s eyes with one of _those_ looks. The ones that always made her melt, right at the knees. 

As if on cue, she leaned back against the pole for support, and Catra came with her, a roguish smile on her lips right before they met her own.

 _Oh._

Catra rested on hand on the pole beside her face, and Adora felt the bubble of triumph in her stomach float away into butterflies.

Kissing Catra was _much_ better than this dumb game. 

The canned star-wars-esque whooshing and buzzing was deafening and Adora jumped, breaking the kiss. She looked down at her blinking vest in shock as Catra stepped back, a triumphant smirk on her face as she put one hand on her hip, other hand holding her glowing gun towards the ceiling.

“Game Over.” An announcer's voice echoed throughout the room. “Red Team, 2320. Blue Team, 2514. Blue Team Win.” 

“Good game Princess, I certainly had a blast.” Lips parting, Adora looked down at her newly lit up gun with wide eyes, before looking back up at Catra. Clearly, the power had come back on while Catra was kissing her. And judging by how quickly Catra had reacted and shot her, she’d been banking on it.

“It was fun distracting you!” With a cheeky wink that made Adora’s head spin and lips burn, Catra pivoted and stalked out of the entrance with her celebrating team.

With a sigh, Adora melted against the pole once again.

This girl was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> ~bonus~
> 
> bow, stepping out from behind the pole: that's rough buddy


End file.
